


Love You

by cedisincontrol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedisincontrol/pseuds/cedisincontrol





	Love You

I will have you

I will hate you

I will take you

I will make you

I will beat you

I will shove you

I will shake you

I will break you

I will show you

I made you

Only I can love you


End file.
